Digimon GT (Odds)
by The Silencer
Summary: The digidestines again meet the Z-fighters. They had a lot of adventures together. Battling Novamon, travelling around dimension to find the Dragonballs, to ressurect TK. And fighting Gyrog, the dimensional vigilantee.
1. Part 1.

Digimon GT Part 1  
  
Thank you Robster80. For making the prologue. Well here is Part 1.  
  
All that day TK was remembering the days they were in the Z dimention. He was also remembering when he and Kari were playing with baby Trunks. If only I could tell her in time. Then Patamon came under TK's bed and TK seemed glum.  
  
"What's wrong TK," said Patamon with a glum face.  
  
He just gave a pretend smile and said "Nothing is wrong Patamon, just remembering some memories." Then he pointed to the picture.  
  
"Oh, I remember. The person standing next to you is Gohan, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I remembered that Ginyu was trying to switch with him, but accidentally hit you."  
  
"He was the one who punched Kari in the stomach, in my body. Im just glad he is gone, Kari turned out okay, and I got my body back."  
  
"You love Kari, don't you TK."  
  
"How do you know?" asked TK with a surprised face.  
  
"It's that expression in your face. You would like her, to like you, but she was occupied with Davis and Ken. Not to mention I was watching lots of TV when you were gone."  
  
"What should I do Patamon?"  
  
"Tell her that you love her. You're just afraid that she'll reject and try to avoid you."  
  
"Well, I'll try. If Ken or Davis aren't around."  
  
"Good."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, after school, the digidestines got an urgent e-mail from Tai, that the original digidestines and him are battling some familiar foes, but they took their digivices and captured them. TK, Yolei, Cody, Patamon, Upamon, and Poramon were in the computer room, waiting for the others.  
  
Where could they be? thought TK.  
  
Then he saw Kari, Davis, Ken, and their digimon entered the room. And Kari and Davis were holding hands, which made him jealous, sad, and angry at the same time. Then TK spoke up.  
  
"Did you get the e-mail from Tai?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah, they're all stuck in digiworld and the enemy took their digivices and captured them." said Kari.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for let's go." said Davis.  
  
The digidestine hold up they're D3 in front of the computer.  
  
"Digiport o- huh?" said Davis, when he and the digidestines saw a different port, was over the digiport. Then they were all sucked into it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay honey, I'm going to work now," bellowed Gohan.  
  
"Okay, bye Gohan," said Videl.  
  
"Bye daddy," said Pan.  
  
"Bye Videl and Pan," said Gohan.  
  
Then Gohan went to his car and went to his work.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Gohan arrived to his work (I don't know where he works) he was typing some stuff on the computer. When he saw a bright light on his computer.  
  
"Huh, what is this?" said Gohan.  
  
Then he saw five kids and five monsters coming out of the computer, and landed on him.  
  
Oof, my head, hey where are we wondered TK.  
  
"Hey this isn't the digiworld, where are we," said Davis.  
  
Then the grown person stand in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" said Gohan.  
  
"Hey you look familiar, do I know you?" said Kari.  
  
"You too look familiar, is your name Kari for instance?"  
  
"Yeah but who are you?"  
  
Then Gohan took off his glasses. "Long time no see. Remember me I'm Gohan."  
  
"Is it really you. But you're a grown up, and we're still kids," said TK.  
  
"Remember, we come from different dimensions, time can move slow or fast."  
  
"Excuse me but how do you know him?" asked Ken.  
  
"We traveled in this dimension by accident. They helped us get back home, after we defeated Cellza," said TK.  
  
"But those four doesn't look familiar to me, who are they?" asked Gohan.  
  
"This is Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken. They're new digidestines," said Kari.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan."  
  
"Hi," said the four in unison.  
  
"So how are the others?"  
  
"Bad they have been captured by some bad digimon," said Kari. "That reminds me, we have to go to digiworld, and rescue them."  
  
"That's bad, you have to go."  
  
"Sorry to say it, but the digiport has closed."  
  
"No. Darn."  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do. It's time for me to go home. Would you like to come with me, we can tell what happened to our lives that happened these past years."  
  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the car, they're telling what happened to each other.  
  
"So you're telling me you have new digivices named D3's, your digimon can armor and Ken who was called the Digimon Emperor, has joined you so far right?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but what about you?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah and how is Trunks?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Trunks is now an adult, and the president of Capsule Corp., Goten is also grown up, I have a wife named Videl, and my daughter is named Pan," said Gohan  
  
I knew that he would find a perfect girl for him thought TK.  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma have a daughter named Bra, Krillin and 18 have Marron, and my father Goku is back."  
  
"I thought you said that no one can be brought back with the dragonballs if they're killed more then once," said TK.  
  
"An elder Kai God sacrificed his life to bring my father back, and I thank him for that."  
  
"That was nice," said Kari.  
  
"We're here."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm home," said Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Who are they?" asked Videl.  
  
"Some friends I met a long time ago. They come from a different dimension."  
  
"Hey dad. Who are they?" asked Pan.  
  
"These are the friends who came from a different dimension. Their time is different from ours. These two were from the picture I showed you. That's Kari and TK," said Gohan point to them.  
  
Whoa, that TK sure looks hot thought Pan.   
  
"Hi my name is Pan, you look cute," said Pan flirting to TK.  
  
"Umm, hi," said TK.  
  
How that she is flirting with my TK, I gotta keep and eye on her thought Kari.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok Robster your turn.  
  
  



	2. Part 3

Digimon GT: Part 3  
  
Here's what happened in the last chapter. Piccolo found out that someone was taking the dragonballs from their dimention. Kari found out her true feeling for TK, but she has been taking dose of her own medicine when Pan kept flirting around TK. Puppetmon was the one who stole the dragonballs and is working with Devimon, Myotismon, and Piedmon. Not to mention that they're the ones who kidnapped the original Digi-destined and stole their digivices. And now they're at a dark temple in the digiworld. And Puppetmon is now on the look for the Z fighters and the Digi-destined. What will happen, find out.  
  
The six Z fighters, the Digi-destined, and their digimon appeared out of a TV digiport, somewhere in a forest.  
  
"So this is the digiworld, huh," said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, it is," said TK.  
  
"Come on, we better find your friends and the dragonball," said Goku.  
  
"This forest looks scary. Will you protect me TK?" asked Pan with a "scared" look in her eyes.  
  
"Umm, sure. I guess," answered TK.  
  
She's really pushing it to the limit now. thought Kari.  
  
"Well look what we have here. Seven kids and five men with bad haircuts."  
  
"It's Puppetmon," said TK and Kari in unison.  
  
"My you have grown TK. You don't look like that innocent boy that I first saw," said Puppetmon. "And who are these grown ups over there."  
  
"For your information you little footstool. We're the people from the dimention who stole our dragonballs," said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah and the four of us are the new Digi-destined," said Davis.  
  
"You be quiet boy! We want you to give us the dragonball right now."  
  
"Yeah right. Not without a fight," said Puppetmon.  
  
"So you want a fight huh, well hit me with that hammer on your hand, and hit me right over hear, on my head, as hard as you can."  
  
"What, you're crazy. You're going to get-" said Davis when he was cut off my TK.  
  
"Don't worry Davis. I seen him in action. With something like that, it will be nothing but a paperball to him."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about TA?"  
  
"Just look."  
  
"Okay, you're going to ask for it. Puppet Pummel." said Puppetmon.  
  
When the hammer hit Vegeta, the hammer broke in a million pieces and Vegeta was smiling.  
  
"Huh? That's impossible. How in the-? How did you-?" stattered Puppetmon.  
  
Vegeta was chuckling. "Do you get it now or shall I prove you wrong." He then pointed his hand at Puppetmon. "See this hand. I promise not to touch you, but at the same time, I shall destroy you."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't know that humans have special attributes," said Puppetmon.  
  
"I'm a special human. Cause I'm a saiyan." Then he used his blast and killed Puppetmon.  
  
"Woah, that was cool. I bet it was hard to do that," said Davis.  
  
"Kid, I didn't do anything."  
  
"We should've let these people do all the work. We hardly had to do any thing with him," said Armadillomon.  
  
"Yeah, and he was a mega," said Gatomon.  
  
"We may still need you. Just in case, they're the same as those Androids you fought," said Gohan.  
  
"Here Trunks, carry this dragonball. I'm tired of carrying it," said Vegeta.  
  
"Sure dad," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey that reminds me, do you know where the dragonball dad?" asked Goten.  
  
"Let me see," said Goku. He then pulled out the dragonradar and looked at it. "Yep, it's here. It's about ten miles from here."  
  
"That's too long," said Yolie.  
  
"But we can use the instant transmission."  
  
"What?" the digi-destines said in unison.  
  
"In other words teleportation," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then they teleported to where the dragonball was.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the temple, they placed the original digi-destined in a cell. Piedmon put the dragonball and surrounding it by the digivices around a shrine.  
  
"We're going to have a big help when we summon him. And help us get rid of the digi-destined," said Piedmon.  
  
"Yeah, his power is enormous compared to ours," said Myotismon.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" yelled Tai.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," said Piedmon. "Devimon, summon our friend."  
  
"With pleasure."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Z gang, digi-destined, and the digimon stood in front of the temple. When the digimon saw it, they began to cower away.  
  
"What's wrong," answered Cody.  
  
"Stay away, stay away from that place," said Veemon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ken.  
  
"Let me explain," said Hawkmon. "There was this digimon called Novamon. His power was astounding. He is a fire digimon. He takes on a human form and flame surround him. He destroyed everything in his path. This digimon is no other kind. He is an Ultra Level digimon."  
  
Many gasps were heard.  
  
"How did they defeat him?" asked Kari.  
  
"There were digi-destines too. They came from planets or different dimentions. The six digi-destines used their digivice and trapped his spirit into the six digivices. Which the digi-destines are using except for you TK and Kari. Then they trapped his body in a tomb and was sealed. To ressurect Novamon, the person should get the six digivices and bring it to a temple, and have a power source to combine the spirit and the body. Thats why they stole the dragonballs."  
  
"We got to stop them then," said Davis.  
  
"Hold it right there," said Vegeta. "Why should we worry. I defeated that box of logs back there and he isn't a worth of time. So why should we worry."  
  
"Wait a minute. If they combine them, the dragonball will be gone," said Goku.  
  
"Now you gave me a reason Kakarrot. Let's go."  
  
Then they raced to the temple.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is Devimon doing?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough," said Matt.  
  
"We bring the digivices, we brought the dragonball, come back from the depths of hell, and bring chaos to everyone, rise again, Novamon."  
  
Then the dragonball and the digivices began to float. Then it began to turn bright, then turned into light and entered the shrine and the earth began to shake.  
  
"What's going on?" said Mimi.  
  
"Now were going to know what was the meaning of this," said Sora.  
  
"This is bad, very bad," said Joe.  
  
Then the Z fighters, digi-destined, and digimon entered.  
  
"Stop right there," said TK.  
  
"You're too late," said Piedmon. Then he bagan to laugh hysterically.  
  
Then the tomb exploded. After the debree settled, in front of Devimon, stood a human in fire, with red eyes, red hair, and clothes that looks like someone who did the fusion dance.  
  
"I live. I LIVE," yelled out Novamon.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
What is Novamon capable of doing? Are the Z fighters strong enough to beat him. Well looks like it's Robsters turn again.


	3. Part 5

Digimon GT: Part 5  
  
Last time on Digimon GT, Novamon has been resurrected. First he killed Devimon and Myotismon. Then he took out Piedmon. Vegeta thought hecould get rid of him easily, so he launched his own attack, but Novamon tookcare of him easily. Then Gohan attacked him while Goku powered up toSuper Saiyan 3. But that wasn't enough. Plus the heat from Novamon caused them to weaken. The Digimon try their best to fight, but the heat was too much, that they de-digivolve. Novamon planned to give them 3 hours to get prepared, but he also kept three other prisoners. Back in the Z Dimension, Trunks lost the Dragon Ball he was carrying back to their dimension. Goten had an idea on how to help them in the battle. And it was the fusion. Let's see what happens next.  
  
"The fusion?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Well, it's when two people combine into one person, and that person has the combination of the two power levels," said Goten.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember. Our Digimon can do that to. Fusion-digivolve."  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
Then a digi-port opens on Bulma's Computer.  
  
"Huh, why is a Digi-port open here?" said Bulma.  
  
Then a boy and two Digimon landed outside the computer. And he looked familiar to the rest of the Digi-destineds.  
  
"Hey it's Willis. Hi," said Davis.  
  
"Oh, hi. Where am I?" asked Willis.  
  
"Well this is a different dimension and we've arrived, a few hours ago."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Hi Terriermon and Lopmon," said Gatomon.  
  
"Hey," said Terriermon.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Willis.  
  
"Well, the other Digi-destineds and some of our friend have been captured by a Digimon called Novamon," said TK.  
  
"Well then we have to go back there and destroy him."  
  
"It's not that simple. He is an Ultra Level Digimon. His heat is too unbearable to stand. So it makes it difficult to fight with him."  
  
"I may have a solution," said Bulma.  
  
"What is it mom?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Bulma went to another room to look for something. Pan was still hovering in the air and she began to play with TK's hair and tickle him.  
  
"Stop it," TK said in an annoyed tone and was laughing at the same time.  
  
Kari started to form a vein on her head. She's really pushing it is she. I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson.  
  
"Kari, are you ok?" asked Davis.  
  
"EVERYTHING IS OKAY," yelled Kari who has a big head now. And everyone started to sweatdrop.  
  
"Whoa, she may be worse than my mom, or my dad," whispered Trunks to Goten.  
  
This love triangle is getting worse by the minute Ken thought.  
  
Then Bra entered the house.  
  
"Hi Pan, hey who are these guys?" asked Bra.  
  
"Oh just some friends Bra," said Pan.  
  
"Well looks like that one of your friends is pretty cute."  
  
Oh no, if she approaches TK, I'm going to- though Kari.  
  
Bra walks over to Ken.  
  
"Well, you look fine," said Bra.  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Ken. Kari silently breathed a sigh of relief at this.  
  
Bulma comes back holding a capsule.  
  
"Stand back you guys," said Bulma. Then she threw the capsule and a closet comes out.  
  
"What is that?" said Trunks.  
  
"Well open it."  
  
When he opened it, there was some Saiyan armor in it.  
  
"Armor?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yep. It will help protect you from Novamon's heat. But I don't know if it works," said Bulma.  
  
"Well we have to try it on."  
  
The boys went to one room and the girls went to another. When they were done they were wearing the armor.  
  
"Cool. This is very awesome," said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I can take on Novamon myself," said Willis.  
  
"That would be a bad idea," said Cody.  
  
"I know, I wouldn't be that confident if I see him face to face."  
  
"How do I look," asked Pan to TK.  
  
"Nice, but same as everyone," said TK.  
  
"Oh brother," murmured Kari.  
  
"Hey, do we get any armor," asked Patamon.  
  
"Sorry, we don't have anymore. Even though you wear the armor, it will be hard for you to move for you," said Bulma.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"So how much time do we have left?" asked Davis.  
  
"Two and a half hours," said Ken.  
  
"Well we better train for at least one and a half hour then," said Goten.  
  
"Might as well," said Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Goten were sparring with each other and the Digimon were sparring  
with each other until there was one hour left.Also, Willis showed the gang how his Digimon could Fusion-digivolve.  
  
"Ready to go guys," said Davis.  
  
"Yes," the rest of them say in unison.  
  
"I might as well go, too," said Piccolo entered the door.  
  
"Whoa an alien," said Willis.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Just another Digi-destined here to help us," said TK.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry that we don't have anymore armor to give you," said Bulma.  
  
"That's ok. I'm not going to dress like a Saiyan anyway. A Namek can resist  
high levels of heat and cold."  
  
"That's great. Ok, all non-Digi-Destined, hang on to one," said Davis.  
  
Trunks held onto Davis, Goten held on to Ken, Piccolo held onto Willis, and Pan  
held onto TK. Kari started to have fire in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, Digi-port open."  
  
Then everyone started to go to the computer and to the Digital World.  
  
"Good luck you guys," said Bulma.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Umm, your turn Robster.  
  



	4. Part 7

Digimon GT: Part 7  
  
Previously on Digimon GT, Kari and Pan had a serious catfight. When TK was trying to restrain Kari, he accidently slapped her. She felt humiliated and heartbroken. Novamon had destroyed many villages by his flying temple. TK apoligized to Kari for slapping her, when they saw Novamon's temple above them. And now the battle.  
  
"Ah, come into my temple, if you dare," said Novamon when he disappeared.  
  
"Ok, Digivolve your Digimon into a flying type now. When we land on the temple, the rest of you can Digivolve," said Piccolo.  
  
"Right," said the Digimon in unison.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve into... Angemon."  
  
"Veemon Digivolve into... ExVeemon."  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve into... Aquilamon."  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve into... Stingmon."  
  
They rode on their Digimon up onto the temple. Cody and Armadillomon rode on Angemon, Kari and Gatomon rode on Aquilamon, and Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon rode on Stingmon. Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Pan flew onto the temple. They entered the temple and rushed inside.  
  
"You guys better Digivolve now," said Willis.  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolve into... Ankylomon."  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve into... Gargomon."  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve into... Wendigomon."  
  
They all rushed into the shrine and saw their friends in a cage of fire.  
  
"Good they came," said Goku.  
  
"Go get him," cheered Tai and the others.  
  
"So you dared to come in have you? Let's fight," said Novamon.  
  
"You need to fusion Digivolve and try to stop him. It maybe the only way," said Ken.  
  
"ExVeemon and Stingmon Fusion-Digivolve into... Paildramon."  
  
"Aquilamon and Gatomon Fusion-digivolve into...Sylphimon."  
  
"Ankylomon and Angemon Fusion-digivolve into... Shakkoumon."  
  
Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance and became Gotenks. Then he powered up to Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"I dare ya. Shoot all your attacks on me," said Novamon.  
  
"Sure. Special Beam Cannon Fire," said Piccolo.  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
"Masenko."  
  
Then the Digimon shot all the attacks to Novamon, and so did the rest of the Z Team. There was a cloud of smoke. When Novamon absorbed the smoke. He became a little bit powerful.  
  
"Is that all you got. Well it's my turn."  
  
Then Novamon through some punches at Sylphimon, when they defused and De-Digivolve back to Hawkmon and Gatomon, and it was the same as Shakkoumon when they turned back to Patamon and Armadillomon.  
  
"Come on, you should do better than that if you want to survive. Nova Kamehameha."  
  
He shot the beam to Pan. She tried to block it but it exploded. It knocked Pan unconscious, and the blast made Gargomon and Wendigomon De-Digivolve.  
  
"Terriermon, Lopmon, are you okay?" asked Willis.  
  
"Yes, but feeling hot," said Terriermon.  
  
Piccolo carried Pan to the Digi-Destineds.  
  
"Take care of her, okay," said Piccolo.  
  
"Sure, go help the others," said Yolei.  
  
Piccolo fought Novamon head on, and Paildramon and Gotenks decided to join in.  
  
"Kari, we need to Warp-Digivolve our Digimon into Megas," said TK.  
  
"I hope it works," said Kari.  
  
They held up their D-3's and their Digimon started glowing.  
  
"Patamon Warp-Digivolve into... Seraphimon."  
  
"Gatomon Warp-digivolve into... Magnadramon."  
  
Tai and the rest of the original Digi-Destineds were surprised when they saw TK and Kari's Digimon turn into Megas.  
  
"Well it is true. They did turn into Megas," said Izzy.  
  
"It will give us a little advantage," said Tai.  
  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon joined in to help the others fight Novamon.  
  
"This is getting boring, I'm going to finish this right now. Heat Wave."  
  
He began to increase his heat and power up a little. Which blew Gotenks, Piccolo, Paildramon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon. Paildramon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon De-Digivolve back to their rookie or champion forms. Then, Gotenks split back into Trunks and Goten, their time limit expired.  
  
"I can't believe how hot he is. His heat made us lower our power levels," murmured Piccolo.  
  
"We have to still fight Piccolo, even though the armor and your body doesn't help that much," said Trunks.  
  
The old Digi-Destineds and the rest of the Z team were shock that Novamon had defeated two Megas, a fused Digimon, a Namek, and a fuse Super Saiyan 3. The Digi-Destineds went to their Digimon, to see if they were injured.  
  
"Are you okay Gatomon?" asked Kari.  
  
"And you too Patamon?" said TK.  
  
"We're fine," said Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"Well looks like everyone is done fighting me. Well it's time to kill one of the Digi-Destineds, but who?" Then Novamon was looking at Kari. "Ah, I know... you!" He then pointed one of his fingers at her. "Death Star Attack." Then a white, small, beam of energy started to go towards Kari.  
  
Kari stood up in total shock and couldn't move. TK saw the beam and pushed Kari aside. The beam hit TK's heart and flew him ten feet away from where he last stood. Everyone was in shock when he saw that. Matt started to go up in tears when he saw his little brother, dying in front of him.  
  
"No, TK," Matt whimpered.  
  
"TK!" yelled Kari as she rushed to TK's side.  
  
"Kari... good... you're safe," said TK.  
  
"Oh TK, why did you do it?"  
  
"I did it because... because I love you. I always loved you. I was trying to say that for a long time, but you were always hanging out with Davis or Ken..."  
  
Kari started to cry after what he just said and hugged his head.  
  
"I love you too, Takeru. I'm sorry that I didn't spend time with you. I thought that you liked Pan."  
  
"I didn't like her... more than a friend, Kari. I only like you. I wished that... we can go on a date... or do something more."  
  
"We will, just hang on!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kari... I can't. I'd like to be with you... but I can't hold on much longer."  
  
Hot tears ran down Kari's cheeks. "Don't say that!"  
  
"Kari... before I go... I would like to ask you something... Will you give me one simple kiss?"  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
They were leaning towards each other until their lips met. They started to glow as an aura appeared around them. TK's was gold and Kari's was pink. For them it was like a never-ending carnival. Then something started to form above them. When they stopped kissing, the object started to land between them.  
  
"That... was beautiful," said TK.  
  
"Yeah, but... I know this is a Digi-Egg but it has a crest symbol on it. What is it?" asked Kari.  
  
"That is the White Steel Digi-Egg of Loyalty," said Patamon.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It's just like... a wedding ring. It's a vow that we... we will be together. And we will be together right here," said TK, when he pointed his finger on her heart. "Patamon, old buddy, please take care of her... I will always be with you... my beautiful... Hikari..." Then he closed his eyes and lay dead.  
  
"Takeru! Takeru no! Please no..." She then started to cry on his body, as did Patamon and Gatomon. Then Goten came up and walked beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari. I wish we could've stopped him."  
  
Matt started to cry, and also some of the rest of the Digi-Destineds. Then Goku faced Novamon.  
  
"How cruel can you get Novamon? Killing an innocent boy like that, in front of his friends, his brother, and his girlfriend."  
  
Then Novamon was starting to have a sad face.  
  
"I didn't to mean to be that cruel. I MEANT TO BE VERY CRUEL." Then he shot a beam to TK's dead body.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Trunks. Goten carried Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon away from that blast. Kari was still holding onto the new egg. The blast had incinerated TK's body. There were only ashes of him, a piece of armor, and a destroyed D-3. Kari then started to cry hysterically.  
  
"Well then who's next?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I'm sorry for killing TK. You guys can flame me if you want, but I am sorry. Forgive me. Robster your turn.  
  
  
  



	5. Part 9

Digimon GT: Part 9  
  
Previously on Digimon GT, Pan woke up and saw TK dying. She discovered that TK loved Kari, but she didn't mind. Then, Novamon killed TK. Pan exploded with rage and attacked Novamon, but to no avail. Kari was regretting that they couldn't confess their love before it was too late. TK's D-3 went to Kari, and Patamon Digivolved into Angemon, then white steel armor-Digivolved to Zero-Angemon. Novamon and Zero-Angemon fought each other, and Zero-Angemon was dominating. Novamon was about to destroy the Digital World when Zero-Angemon used his Heavens Blast and finally killed the evil Ultra. And now, the gang has to find the Dragon Balls and bring TK back...  
  
The group has finally made it back to Capsule Corp. They all were exhausted and sad when they fought Novamon. They lost one member of their group, and now they must find the rest of the Dragon Balls in different dimensions.  
  
"Hey, you're back, that means you must've beaten Novamon and rescued the other Digi-Destineds," said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah," said Kari in a depressed voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look around."  
  
Bulma looked around the room and noticed that one person was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's TK?"  
  
"He was killed in battle by Novamon, and much worse we don't know where the other Dragon Balls are, we only have this," said Goku giving her the seven star Dragon Ball.  
  
"Do you know where are the rest."  
  
"We only know that the one I dropped is in another dimension, but the other five are missing," said Trunks.  
  
"Let's see." She went to the computer. "When you were gone, I combined the Dragon Ball scanner and the Digi-port, and it caused a map of dimensions."   
  
"Prodigious, did you find anything?" said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, I found a Dragon Ball right over here." She pointed to a screen on her computer, where a small dot was blinking.  
  
"How do we go to it?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well let's see." She double-clicked on the screen and a Digi-port came to view.  
  
"I know that me and TK aren't exactly friends, but I do have respect for him," said Davis. "Digi-port Open."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Digi-port Open."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Look's like the D-3 doesn't work, let me try," said Tai. "Digi-port open."  
  
Still nothing happen.  
  
"Well mine doesn't work."  
  
"I have an idea to go through the dimensions," said Bulma.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari.  
  
"Spit it out woman," said Vegeta.  
  
"Remember Trunks time machine, well I'll make a similar model and it will go through dimensions instead of time."  
  
Everyone was confused, besides Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo.  
  
"What are you talking about mom?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, about 30 years ago, there was a future you. He helped us defeated the Androids and Cell. He changed the future for what it is today."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Hey I found the rest of the Dragon Balls, they're also in different dimensions."  
  
"Good, so how long are we going to the dimensions?" asked Cody.  
  
"It will be much faster if you split up, so I'll make six of them. But it will take me a month to make it."  
  
"How about if you make one instead," said Cody.  
  
"It will still make a monthe to make one, still. Its design is to take one trip and back. Sorry."  
  
"How about if we go to our dimension, wait a few minutes, and come back," said Mimi.  
  
"If you would go back to your dimension, there maybe a chance that you wouldn't come back," said Gohan.  
  
"And I need your D-3's and Digivices for the design."  
  
"You're right, we lived here for three months before, it's worth the wait," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, if we go, and can't come back, we will have to explain everything to his mom, so we have to stay here," said Sora,  
  
"And it's settled, we wait here for a month."  
  
"You guys might as well get some rest, I'll order pizza for us too eat later," said Bulma.  
  
They began to leave and go to their rooms. Kari was halted by Pan.  
  
"Hey Kari," said Pan.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I heard everything what TK said about you, and also saw you kiss."  
  
Kari looked up to her. Then she started to cry.  
  
"Why did he have to die?! I should have been the one to get killed!"  
  
"As he said, cause he loves you. I figured that you two would go together. We live in different dimensions. So it wouldn't last."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Anyway, there is Trunks, for we to go with."  
  
"What did you say?" said Trunks.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Then they both chuckled. During the months Bulma, Trunks, and their employees created six dimensional machine. Poyomon digivolved back to Patamon. The Digimon, Pan, Kari, and Matt, made a memorial for TK. The regular Digi-Destineds digimon, are now in the Z-dimension. The rest of the month went by smooth. A month has passed, the Z-fighter, Digi-Destineds, and they're Digimon were in Bulma's garage, in front six Dimension Vehicles. Each of the vehicles had different colors on it.  
  
"So what do you think," said Bulma.  
  
"Impressive," said Izzy.  
  
"There are only three seats in there. One person who has a Digivice, one person with D-3, and another person must have a high power level, except for one vehicle. You need to place the Digivice and a D-3 on the slots inside, besides the one who has the two digivices slots in them, like Willis, and either person like Goku or Gohan, hold on to the two metal bars inside and transfer their power to the machine. Careful, this will only make one full trip."  
  
"I'm not going with those losers. I have better things to do," said Vegeta.  
  
"You don't have to go, I'll go," said Piccolo.  
  
"Fine. I don't give a damn."  
  
"Okay, better get in now," said Bulma.  
  
Goku, Tai, and Davis went in the blue dimension vehicle. Sora, Kari, and Pan rode the red. Trunks, Mimi, and Yolie in the yellow. Cody, Joe, and Gohan in a black one. Ken, Matt, and Goten in a purple. And Finally Izzy, Willis, and Piccolo in a green. The Digimon try to fit in the vehicles as well. The Digi-Destineds put their Digivices of D3 in a slot, shaped as them. And the Z-fighters held onto the two metal bars and gave the machine the power. Bulma went to the computer and made six different Digi-ports.  
  
"Digi-port open," said all the Digi-Destineds in unison.  
  
All six pods enter the computer and each going to different dimension.  
  
"Good luck, you all," said Bulma.  
  
"They'll need it," said Vegeta.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOUR TURN, ROBSTER.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 11

Digimon GT: Part 11  
  
Previously on Digimon GT, Piccolo, Izzy, and Willis went to the Ronin Warriors dimension. Saber-Stryke found a Dragonball, and swallow it to have some of it's Power. Izzy and the others met the Ronin Warriors. Then Saber-Stryke fought with Ryo with his White Armor of Inferno and both of them fought with the Swords of Fervor. Saber-Stryke lost the battle with Ryo. Ryo got the swords and Piccolo got the Dragonball. Black Blaze gave his life to save White Blaze. And now, Piccolo, Izzy, and Willis have returned to the Z dimension. But what about the others, where will they go. And now here's part 11.  
  
It has been a cool day in the Masaki Shrine, Sasumi has been cooking, Mihoshi and Kiyone are off on patrol, Washu is in her lab trying to do some crazy experiment, Tenchi and Ayeka have been sweeping outside, and Ryoko was relaxing on the roof.  
  
"Ryoko, please come down and help us clean up. You're not doing anything," said Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, and it's your turn to clean up the bathroom inside," said Ayeka.  
  
"I will, I will. Just five more minutes," said Ryoko.  
  
"Five more minutes, five more minutes, you always say that."  
  
"Fine, you clean up the bathroom, and I'll clean up with my Tenchi."  
  
"Your Tenchi! It's your turn to clean it, I did it last week."  
  
"Well then it's still your turn."  
  
"Whatever *cough*bitch*cough*."  
  
"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it, Princess pain in the ass."  
  
They were staring at each other angrily, that electricity came out of their eyes. Tenchi just growned and said, " I just wish those two can leave me alone."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in a forest, a yellow vehicle appeared out of no where. A boy and two girls came out of it, wondering where they are.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Yolie.  
"I don't know, I'll check the Dragonball scanner if there are any Dragonballs around the area," said Trunks.  
  
When he looked at the the scanner (which is more advanced) in the vehicle, it was out of the planet, literally.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like the Dragonball is at space, but we have no space ship to go up."  
  
"Hey Trunks, how about if we look around and find someone for some help?" said Mimi.  
  
"Well I don't know if anyone owns a space ship, but it's worth a shot."  
  
"Hey look there's a road over there," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Then let's go," said Palmon.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks, Mimi, Yolie, and they're digimon were walking through the path. Then they saw a big shrine ahead. When they entered in, they saw three people outside a house. Two girls were fighting, and a boy just cleaning up, ignoring them.  
  
"Hey, lets ask them," said Trunks.  
  
"Okay," said Yolie and Mimi.  
  
They walked up to Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. Ayeka and Ryoko were stretching each others faces.  
  
"Umm, hi. Do you know where we are?" asked Trunks.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko stopped fighting, and they had sparkles in they're eyes.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," they both said in unison dreamily.  
  
"Umm, hi. My name is Trunks, and these are my frends Mimi and Yolie."  
  
"Hello," Mimi and Yolied said in unison.  
  
Then Tenchi came forward and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tenchi. And these are my two friends Ryoko and Ayeka."  
  
"Hey, can you tell me where we are?" asked Trunks.  
  
"This is the Masaki Shrine, how can I help you."  
  
Then there was someone yelling coming inside Tenchi's house.  
  
"Dinners ready, dinners ready," yelled Sasumi.  
  
"Looks like dinners ready, want to come in?"  
  
"We'd love too," said Hawkmon.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry too," said Palmon.  
  
Tenchi looked down and saw a talking bird and a talking plant.  
  
"Hey, what are those?"  
  
"Oh these are our digimon. We came from another dimension," said Yolie.  
  
"Oh you guys came from another dimension. We'll talk more inside."  
  
"Ok," Trunks and the others said in unison.  
  
Trunk was accompanied by Ryoko and Ayeka, when the went inside. They were eating in the living room. Washu and Sasumi joined in. Washu wanted the digimon to take her experiment, but Yolie and Mimi didn't let her. Ayeka and Ryoko were now fighting over with Trunks. Tenchi began to wonder, that he finally had some peace in a long time, but he felt sorry for him. Trunks told them about they came from another dimension and why they came to they're dimension.  
  
"So what you're saying is, that you're finding a special item called a Dragonball, and it landed in this dimension, right?" asked Washu.  
  
"Yeah, and we associate that it is up in space somewhere. We're trying to find a space ship of some sort to get up there," said Trunks.  
  
"I know what you can use to get up there, Ryo-Okie," yelled out Ryoko.  
  
Then a small creature that resembled a cat and a rabbit came out. "Meow, meow."  
  
"You're joking right. You expect us to go in space with that," said Trunks.  
  
"No you don't understand. She can transform to a space ship," said Sasumi  
  
"Oh, when can we leave then."  
  
"Right now, I guess," said Tenchi.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
When they were outside, Ryoko threw Ryo-Okie to the air, and transformed to a space ship. They all board it, and left Earth. Trunks told Ryoko where to go. They found themselves near Saturn. They saw another space ship passed by, and it was carrying a Dragonball. They were chasing the space ship until it stopped. They saw it was a white space ship, and has the same design as Ryo-okie.  
  
"Oh no. That's Ken-okie. So that means that, Nagi is there," said Ryoko.  
  
"That's right Ryoko," said Nagi. "Looks like this is my lucky day after all. I also found this today." She was holding the 3-star Dragonball.  
  
"Hey that's the Dragonball, give that back, that's ours." said Trunks.  
  
"Finders keepers, and anyway this is my good luck charm. However, if you hand over Ryoko, I'll consider giving this to you."  
  
"I have a better idea Nagi, how about lets fight over it. If I win you give that Dragonball back to us, If you win you, I'll surrender."  
  
"I like taking some bets, lets see if my charm works, ok, I'll do it. Except our ships wouldn't fight each other, cause they like each other."  
  
"I, Washu, the greatest genious in the universe, have set up a right in Mars. The one in Venus was destroyed, so I built one in Mars."  
  
"Why not, I'd like a challenge. I won't lose this time."  
  
"In your dreams, Nagi," said the Space Pirate.  
  
"I made the ring, cause im the greatest genious in the universe," said Washu.  
"Washu, you're a genious," said Washu A.  
"Washu, you're the greates," said Washu B.  
"Genious Washu, genious Washu," said Washu's A and B.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped. They all headed towards Mars. Then they saw Yagami following them, which mean Mihoshi and Kiyone are following them. When they arrived to a dome at Mars, Tenshi explained everything to them. In the dome looks like a ring from the Cell Games, and also in that was a spectator stand which nearly everyone was sitting. Nagi and Ryoko are at the opposite ends of the corner in the ring, and Washu is the referree. Ayeka was passing around some snacks. Trunks had some popcorn, Mimi and Palmon has some gum, Yolie and Hawkmon has some gummi worms, Kione and Sasumi had some chocolate, Mihoshi has some jellybeans, Ken-okie and Ryo-okie had some carrot (well duh), and Tenchi didn't have anything.  
  
"In the blue corner, she's a space pirate, and always fight over Tenchi with Ayeka, she is, Ryoko," said Washu. Everybody was cheering for her, except for Ayeka. "In the red corner, she always hunts down the most dangerous criminal all over the universe, to collect the reward money, she is, Nagi." Everyone booed. She just glared at them and focused on Ryoko. "Okay, the rules are simple, the first person who submits, pins, or gets thrown out of the ring, loose. And please don't try to destroy my ring, it took me a long time. Now, lets get it on." She then rang the bell.  
  
They began to start fighting. They blew some punches and some kick at each other. But Nagi was one step ahead of Ryoko. "You don't seem that eager to win, huh," said Nagi.  
  
"It ain't over, till it's over Nagi." She tried to hit Nagi in the face, but she countered and hit her in the stomach.  
  
Everyone is just looking at the battle, hoping that Ryoko can win and get the Dragonball. Trunks was thinking to steal the Dragonball while she was fighting, but he wanted to see if Ryoko can beat her first. Mimi and Yolie were cheering for Ryoko, to get that Dragonball back, and wish TK back to life.  
  
Ryoko was beaten up badly and Nagi had barely had a scratch on her.  
  
Everyone didn't know that she was that strong before.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Trunks would give me any of his popcorn," said Mihoshi.  
  
But when she got up, and started to walk to him, she tripped on Kiyone and spilled her jellybean in the side of the ring.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, i dropped my jellybeans."  
  
"You are always clumsy Mihoshi," said Kiyone.  
  
When Ryoko was running around the ring, she was tripping on Mihoshi's jellybeans. She was almost about to fall out of the ring. Everyone was gasping what was going to happen next. When Nagi flew in to make the final blow, she missed her, and Ryoko punched her behind her head, which sent her flying out of the ring.  
  
"And here's your winner, Ryoko, said Washu, holding up her hand.  
  
Ryoko was as shocked as ever. If it wasn't for Mihoshi's jellybeans, she may have lost.  
  
"Heh, for once, Mihoshi's clumsiness came in handy," said Kione.  
  
When Nagi got up, she handed the ball to Ryoko.  
  
"There, you keep it. It never gave me luck anyways. Let's go Kin-okie," said Nagi. She took off with Kin-okie.  



	7. Part 13

Digimon GT: Part 13  
  
Last time on Digimon GT, Gohan, Cody, and Joe went to Ranma's dimension. It was Akane's birthday. Cody challenges Kuno to a kendo match and won. Ranma yelled at Shampoo and said he doesn't want to marry her, and she gave him up. Gohan explained everything. Ranma and Akane were touched about their story. Akane gives the Dragonball to them. Now they have 4 of the Dragonballs. They need 3 more, and one of the ball will be found in this dimension.  
  
The year is A.C. 200, and there is still peace with the Earth and the Colonies. It begins in the L2 colony cluster, in a garage, there lives man with braided hair working on a car, finishing his work.  
  
"Man I'm beat, I hope Hilde comes back. I'm hungry," said the braided hair man.  
  
He then took a shower, and just relaxed himself on the couch and just watched some TV. Then, a black haired entered the house carrying a bunch of groceries.  
  
"Duo, I'm home," said Hilde.  
  
"Hey Hilde, anything interesting that happen to you today."  
  
"Well I saw a poster that a circus is coming to this colony." She then got out the poster of it.  
  
"Hey, that's where Trowa works, I can visit him. I haven't talked to him in a long time since we blew our gundams up. Hey when does it start."  
  
"It started two days ago. And it ends tomorrow."  
  
"Then we'll go tomorrow. Man I can't wait." Duo said when he took a bag of chips. "I'm going to bed. Good night Hilde."  
  
"All right, but don't try to lay on your bed and put all the chips on your face. Last time you did that, a bunch of ants crawled around your face."  
  
"Yeah, and my whole body was itching for two weeks. Don't worry, I won't do it. Nighty Night."  
  
"Good night, Duo."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Duo and Hilde went to the circus. Hilde was carrying some cotton candy and Duo has some popcorn.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't do that last night," said Hilde.  
  
"Hey, at least I didn't get any bites."  
  
Then they went inside the big tent. They sat in front of the row. They found themselves sitting by a man named Quetre.  
  
"Hey Quetre, long time no see," said Duo.  
  
"So you're here to see the circus too, huh," said Quetre.  
  
"Yeah and here to see Trowa, too."  
  
"Yeah, possibly we can talk about the good all times."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Man this is going to be great, after the show we'll talk to him."  
  
Then they showed the rest of the show. Until the ring master came up.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and now for our last performance, our main event, I'd like to present, Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom."  
  
Then a person with a half clown mask, and a beautiful girl came out.  
  
"Hey, that's Trowa. And looks like, that girl is going to throw knives at them," said Quetre.  
  
When Catherine threw a knife at Trowa, but then a blue capsule appeared in front of them, and the knife just bumped off.  
  
"Huh, what's that? Looks like a capsule of some sort," said Duo.  
  
And out of the capsule came out Goku, Davis, Tai, Agumon, and Veemon.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Goku.  
  
"We seemed to be in a circus," said Davis.  
  
"Excuse, can you get out of here. You're kind of ruining the act," said Trowa.  
  
Then Goku were looking around the audience, and turned the pod into a small capsule.  
  
"Hey do you know where is the exit?" asked Goku.  
  
Everyone was shocked, including Trowa.  
  
"It's that way."  
  
"Thanks." Then he carried the capsule outside. Tai and the others followed him.   
  
"Woah, did you see that. He turned that vehicle small, in less than a second," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, let's talk to him how he did that. After the performance though," said Quetre.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After the show was over Hilde, Duo, and Quetre met up with Trowa and Catherine, to look for the strong man. They saw him in a snack stand arguing with the cashier. And they saw two teenagers and two strange animals. Then they came forward to them.  
  
"Hey, the name is Duo Maxwell, who are you guys. And what seems to be the problem here."  
  
"Hey my name is Goku, and these are my friends, Davis and Tai. I'm trying to get us some snacks, and gave him some money, but he refuse to give some."  
  
"That's because these kind of money doesn't exist," said the cashier. "And I refuse to give any food to him."  
  
"Let me pay that, you want me get 3 pretzels and 3 cokes?" asked Quetre.  
  
"Excuse me, can you make that 5 pretzels and 5 cokes?" asked Agumon.  
  
The former gundam pilots, also Hilde and Catherine, looked at the creatures.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder," said Hilde.  
  
"Umm, make that 5 pretzels and 5 cokes, please." said Quetre. He paid for the food, and got them, and handed it to them.  
  
"Thanks," said Goku.  
  
"You guys are something. We could've used that trick on our gundams," said another former gundam pilot, heading towards them.  
  
"Hey, it's Heero. It's been awhile," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how've you been, were you hanging around Relena a lot?"  
  
"No, I'm just traveling around the world and the colonies."  
  
"Man you must've been lonely."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Let's go to my place. We can talk more there."  
  
"Okay," all of them say in unison.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they went to Duo's place, Tai and Davis were telling them they came from another dimension. While everyone was listening, Goku was eating all of Duo's food.  
  
"Heh, you came from a different dimension, huh. So that explains about the talkin animals and turning the vehicle into a small pod," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah were trying to find an orange star ball called a Dragonball. If you collect seven of them, you can make any wish come true," said Tai.  
  
"That's interesting," said Heero. "Lemme guess, a Dragonball has fallen in our dimension and you're trying to get it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Davis.  
  
"Simple guess."  
  
"Why do you need to get the Dragonball?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Cause a friend got killed by a creature named Novamon, and we need it too wish him back too life."  
  
"But do you know where it is?" asked Quetre.  
  
"I already checked the Dragonball Radar, and it's not around the area," said Goku.  
  
"Well I'm going to have a little snack," said Duo.  
  
"You can't," said Hilde.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Cause Goku ate us out of home."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"I'll just watch a little television," said Quetre.  
  
After a few minutes, an old person came to screen. He had a missing eye, arm, and leg, he was practically burnt, and he had a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"Who is that?" answered Davis.  
  
"Heh, heh, let me introduce myself. My name is Tuberov."  
  
"Tuberov? Isn't he the person who's obsessed of mobile dolls."  
  
"He is. I wonder what he wants," said Heero.  
  
"Some people thought I have died, well I didn't. When the Lunar Moon Base exploded, it blew me to an escape pod and blew me to Mars. There on Mars, there were some aliens who were nice enough to help me recover. For over five years, they helped me create a space base, and I called it Libra 2. And I have mobile dolls, they built. And I name them Scorpios. And my plan is to blow up the Earth and the Moon. Without the Earth or the Moon, the Colonies gravitational balance will be out of place. It will either be to hot or too cold, to live in. Or they will crash into each other. I say you only have 12 hours to live. Heh." He then vanishes from the television.  
  
"Crap, what are we going to do now. We blew up our gundams and all the mobile suits are destroyed. What are we going to do?" asked Duo.  
  
"Not exactly," said another former gundam pilot that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Wufei, do you ever knock?"  
  
"Heh. Did you here about that warning on TV?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well we kept some mobile suits in MO 2. We can pilot them and stop them."  
  
"Excuse me, maybe we can help?" asked Davis.  
  
"How," asked Heero.  
  
"This, ready Veemon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You too Agumon," said Tai.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon."  
  
"Not to mention I have super strength and can shoot some beam, that can even destroy the world," said Goku.  
  
"That's great, but the battle will be in space. And I don't think you guys can't breath without oxygen," said Quetre.  
  
"Damn," Tai and Davis said in unison.  
  
Then the digimon dedigivolve to their rookies.  
  
"Well you can put me in a space suit, and I can help," said Goku.  
  
"Maybe, well you can help," said Trowa.  
  
"Hilde, Catherine you better stay here. Oh yeah, Hilde, can you go to the grocery store again," said Duo.  
  
"Whatever," said Hilde.  
  
"Let's go."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The former gundam teams, Goku, Davis, Tai, and their digimon have made it to MO 2. They only have a few hours till Libra 2 is around the Earth's Atmosphere. Zechs, Noin, and Sally were patiently waiting for them.  
  
"I didn't think he would survive. Out of all these years, Zechs," said Noin  
  
"Yeah, the only thing that can stop them right now are the gundam pilots. I know that they destroyed they're gundams, but I haven't destroyed my mobile suit," said Zechs.  
  
Then the gundam pilots and their friends showed up.  
  
"You've made it. Finally."  
  
"Hey Zechs. So, when was the last time we all meet like this?" said Duo.  
  
"Ever since we defeated Mariemaia. Who are these guys." He pointed Goku, Davis, and Tai.  
  
"We found some friends who came from another dimension. There also here to help us," said Heero. "And the person wearing the orange tunic is named Goku. He's no ordinary human. He's a one man army, that can destroy the Earth in one blow."  
  
"Amazing, possibly he can destroy Libra 2 and the Scorpios in just one shot. Get him in a space suit," said Sally.  
  
"All right. Where is the space suit?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's in the other room, you won't miss it."  
  
"Thanks." He took off to that room.  
  
"Gundam pilot, I have something to show you," said Zechs.  
  
"What is it? Is it something that can beat Tuberov, if Goku's power isn't strong enough," said Trowa.  
  
"There is. Follow me."  
  
The gundam pilots followed Zechs into, a secret room inside MO 2. They found five mobile suits in there. There were four white tauruses, and the Tallgeese 3.  
  
"Woah cool," said Davis and Tai in unison.  
  
"So you didn't destroy your mobile suit, did you Zechs," said Heero.  
  
"Yeah. We kept it, just incase anything happens, just like Mariemaia."  
  
"I know Miss Relena doesn't like it, but we keep it."  
  
"Okay, but there are only five mobile suits, and six pilot, so who will ride it?" asked Duo.  
  
"You four guy will ride the four white tauruses, and Heero will pilot the Tallgeese," said Zechs.  
  
"Why me?" asked Heero.  
  
"Cause five years ago, you proved to be a better pilot. You deserve to fly him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, I'm ready," yelled Goku.  
  
"Okay, you just go on top of the space station, while we board our mobile suits. There's a ladder up there to go up," said Wufei.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just use my instant transmission."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me. Why didn't you use that, before TK got shot?" said Tai.  
  
"It was too hot to concentrate, cause you know, of Novamon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goku uses his instant transmission to the upper part of the resource satellite. He saw Libra 2, and shot his Kamehameha at the coming space station, but no effect. 'That's impossible, let me try it again. This time as a super saiyan.' "Kamehameha." He turned super saiyan, and a giant beam then shot out of his hand and hit the space station, but still no effect. "Darn." Then he teleported back inside. "Sorry, I guess that ki blast doesn't effect the metal, and what metal is that?"  
  
"I guess it's made of gundanium alloy, the strongest metal today in the galaxy," said Zechs.  
  
"Gundanium, ki blast can't effect it."  
  
"And it will be difficult to beat them," said Duo.  
  
"C'mon, if Libra 2, comes closer to Earth, we might as well kiss our home good bye," said Heero.  
  
"Not without a good fight. Let's go."  
  
They all boarded onto their mobile suits, and started to leave.  
  
"We added beam sabers to the white tauruses, you may need it," yelled out Noin.  
  
The mobile suit left MO 2, and they start to go to the battleground.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh, those look like the tauruses and the tallgeese. I thought Earth got rid of mobile suit and weapons. Heh, it doesn't matter. It won't work anyway," said Tuberov, controlling the whole space station with his mind. "Send out the Scorpios now."  
  
Over a 100 Scorpios came out of Libra 2. The Scorpios, looks like Serpents with a heat rod.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here they come," said Duo.  
  
"I calculate there are exactly 100 Scorpios, so that means 20 mobile suits each," said Trowa.  
  
"Don't get too cocky guys. These suits are made of gundanium alloy. So their defences are pretty high," said Heero.  
  
"Right, also these suits can be tougher than our gundam," said Quetre.  
  
"We may not have our gundams, but as for our skills, we still have a chance," said Wufei.  
  
"Fire now."  
  
The four tauruses shot their blasters and the Tallgeese fired it's Mega-Cannon. The blasters didn't effect the Scorpios, but the Mega-Cannon destroyed a few.  
  
"Crap, looks like the blasters have no effect. We have to use our beam sabers," said Duo.  
  
"Hey Trowa, I'll give the Vulcan Gun to help. I'm going inside Libra 2 if I can blow up the inside, with the Mega-Cannon. Okay," said Heero.  
  
"Right," said Trowa.  
  
Heero handed the Vulcan Gun to Trowa, and he flew across the Scorpios to the battle station  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm, looks like the Tallgeese is coming this way. Heh, the Scorpios are not the only the mobile suits I have. Launch the gundam dolls, now," said Tuberov.  
  
Five familiar gundams came out of Libra 2 and into the battle field.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks like they're doing pretty well," said Sally.  
  
"It seems easy, too easy," said Zechs.  
  
"Maybe I can help, by infiltrating inside of that spaceship, and blow it up inside," said Goku.  
  
"It's worth a shot,"  
  
"Okay." He tried to use his instant transmission to get across but something's wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" asked Davis.  
  
"I can't go to there. I guess all around it is made of gundanium alloy. Looks like that kind of metal is my downfall. Crud."  
  
"What's this, looks like five more mobile suits are coming out," said Noin.  
  
Just then the Dragonball radar started to blink.  
  
"Looks like the one of those suits has a Dragonball."  
  
"Give me that radar. I can tell you which mobile suit it's in," said Zechs.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goku handed over the radar to Zechs, and placed it in the computer. The red dots are the enemies, blue dots allies, and now a yellow dot is showing, that means that mobile suit has a dragonball.  
  
"There it is," said Zechs. "Let me see which mobile suit it is." Then a picture of a white metal angel appeared.  
  
"That looks like Zeroangemon," said Tai.  
  
"It's Wingzero. Heero's gundam. Looks like Tuberoff made the pilots original gundams into mobile dolls. Let me talk to Heero." He pressed some buttons and a screen of Heero appeared. "Heero, there will be mobile dolls that looks like your gundam coming this way."  
  
"Thanks Zechs."  
  
"Don't destroy Wingzero, cause Goku found out that it has a Dragonball in it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"A Dragonball has lots of power. Find where the gundam has the most power from," said Goku.  
  
"Okay, I'll scan where it has the most power." A few second later, a thermal scanner is shown of Wingzero. "It looks like most of the power is coming from the head, I'll find a way to get it, and destroy the gundam."  
  
"Okay, good luck," said Zechs.  
  
"Thanks."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pilots have destroyed all of the Scorpios.  
  
"Phew, even though these Scorpio's can be defeated easily, I'm beat," said Duo.  
  
"We better go to Libra 2. Heero may need some help," said Trowa.  
  
When they were about to go, 4 of the Gundamdolls arrived.  
  
"What the hell?" said Duo.  
  
"Looks like Tuberov made mobiledoll versions of our gundams," said Wufei.  
  
Then each of the gundam dolls attacked their pilots. They took their beam sabers and blasters out and fight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Heero was about a half a mile away from Libra 2, Wingzero showed up.  
  
"Here we go," said Heero.  
  
The Tallgeese 3 and Wingzero entered a sword fight. Wingzero was much faster than Tallgeese 3. Then, Wingzero shot the its machine gun and shot the Mega-Cannon out of Tallgeese's hands and destroying it.  
  
"Crap, he's going to get it now."  
  
When Wingzero was about to shoot it's Buster Cannon, the Tallgeese threw it's beam sword at it, destroying it's weapon, and cutting of its head. The Tallgeese rushed over and grabbed Wingzero's head, and it's body was destroyed.  
  
"I gotta bring this back to. I hope the dragonball is still in there."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pilots were having their time fighting their own gundams. Trowa was having the advantage of using the Dober Gun. Then, got his plaster arm and stuck it in Heavyarm's  
booster behind it's back. When Heavyarms turned around and was going to the white taurus, it blew up. And for Quetre, he got the Sandrock in half like knife through butter.  
  
"Glad that's over. Seems like Trowa is too," said Quetre. "Hey Trowa, lets help Duo and Wufei."  
  
"Roger that."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero arrived at MO 2 and dropped the head off. He then hurried back to the battlefield. Goku and the others were looking for the Dragonball inside it.  
  
"Can you see it Goku?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I can sense it," said Goku. He looked around the head and can see the Dragonball. "I see it! It's in the right eye." He then punched it and grabbed the Dragonball. "Got it!"  
  
"So that's how a Dragonball looks like," said Zechs. "Let's just hope Heero and the others are doing well in their battle."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa went to help Wufei and Quetre went to help Duo. Quetre went up behind Deathsythe-Hell and stabbed it in the back.  
  
"I'll take that," said Duo, grabbing the Deathsythe-Hell's beam sythe and and sliced it up. "Three down one to go."  
  
"Lets help Wufei," said Quetre.  
  
Wufei and Trowa were shooting at Altron. When Quetre came, he shot Altron from behind and Duo sliced it with it's sythe.  
  
"There, we're done. Hey there goes Heero," said Duo. "Oh damn, Libra 2 is coming this way. We got to destroy it quickly."  
  
"Since all the mobile dolls are destroyed, it would much easier," said Trowa.  
  
"Well don't get to cocky just yet," said Wufei.  
  
"According to my calculations, it will fire the beam cannon in just 2 and half minutes," said Quetre.  
  
"What are we waiting for, lets go," said Duo.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was going through all of Libra's security system. The other gundam pilot came by. Trowa handed over the Dober Gun to Heero. The rest of the gundam pilots were taking care of the security system, and Heero went to the engine room. He used the Heat Rod and Dober Gun to pass through. Then he finally reached the engine room. When he try to fire the gun, he ran out of ammo.  
  
"Damnit, i ran out of ammo, the rest of my weapons are destroyed, and the Heat Rod can't do that much dammage,' thought Heero. "Never thought I would do this again. I have no choice."  
  
When Heero was about to press the self-detonation, a monitor of Zechs appeared in the mobile suit.  
  
"Heh, I know you were going to do something stupid," said Zechs.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Heero.  
  
"There is a timer there, to self-destruct it. Use that and escape."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Then Duo came by, seeing a stalled stalled Tallgeese.  
  
"Hey Heero, anything wrong?" asked Duo.  
  
"Just need a lift. I'm going to self-destruct the Tallgeese while we escape."  
  
"Okay, hurry up."  
  
Heero placed the self-destruction on 30 seconds. He went in Duo's taurus, and try to escape. Heero contacted the other gundam pilots to get out and Duo piloted.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So their trying to get away. No matter, even though i will die, the cannons are already on full power," said Tuberov. "Firing Cannons, now."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When all the four white taurses came out of Libra 2, it exploded.  
  
"We did it!," said Duo.  
  
But two lasers came out from the blast and was going to hit the moon and the Earth.  
  
"Oh no! They're going to hit!" yelled Quetre.  
  
But near the moon, Goku appeared out of no where and deflected the laser. And the other beam was going to hit Earth. Goku used his instant transmission and teleported to the Earth. There, he uses his Kamehameha to cancel out the beam that was coming to Earth. Then he came back to MO 2.  
  
"Hey Goku did it. He saved the Earth and the colonies," said Quetre.  
  
"Amazing," said an impressed Wufei.  
  
"Let's go back to MO 2. We'll congratulate him there," said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, cause Heero is taking up my space in here," said Duo.  
  
"Just go, okay," said Heero.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When gundam pilots arrived, they thanked Goku for saving everything. And Goku thanked the gundam pilots for getting the Dragonball back. Goku withdraw the capsule, and Goku, Tai, Davis, and their digimon came aboard.  
  
"Well I hope we can see each other next time," said Zechs.  
  
"Hey, we may. You may never know," said Tai.  
  
The closed the capsule and went back to their dimension.  
  
"Well that was interesting. That was a strange day, don't you think," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, it sure was. Let's go back to my mansion and talk about good old times," said Quetre.  
  
"Sure," all answered in unison.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well it took me long enough, well it will be R80's turn, so take it away.  
  
  



	8. Part 15

Digimon GT: Part 15  
  
Previously, Goten, Matt, Ken, Gabumon, and Wormmon went to Sailor Moon's dimension. The Heart Snatchers turned a Dragonball into a monster and their target, was Goten. In the park, the dimension travelers were searching for the Dragonball, when Eugile came. She shut out Goten's pure heart, when some of the Sailor Scouts came. Eugile brought out the Dragonball monster that was inside her car. The Digimon and the Sailor Scouts turned the monster back into a Dragonball, and Goten got his pure heart back. Sailor Uranus tried to destroy it, but Matt restrained her from destroying, and Sailor Moon gave the Dragonball to Ken. They now have 6 Dragonballs and 1 more to go...  
  
A red space pod landed in a green field, in a middle of no where, in some dimension. Kari, Sora, Pan, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gatomon came out of the pod, and Pan turned it back to a capsule.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know where, looks like no ones around here," said Pan.  
  
"Well, look at the Dragonball Radar to see if one of them is around," said Sora.  
  
Pan took out the radar to see if there was a Dragonball around, but it wasn't blinking.  
  
"Hmm, there's no Dragonball around here," said Pan.  
  
"Let's look around and find it," said Patamon.  
  
"Yeah, it should be around here somewhere," said Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah, lets look around,"  
  
They were going around the dimension for a couple of hours and the still didn't find anything, or anyone.  
  
"I'm tired, lets take a break, okay," said Sora.  
  
"Sure," the rest said in unison.  
  
They were eating some snacks that they brought along, and then walked around again. About another hour, they still couldn't find anything.  
  
"Let's go, maybe the Dragonball isn't around here," said Gatomon.  
  
"Don't give up hope, I know TK wouldn't. I'm sure it's around here somewhere," said Kari.  
  
"Well what do you know, a Dragonball landed somewhere here. What a predicament," said a mysterious figure.  
  
When Pan and the others turned around, they saw a strange white and purple alien with a long tail, and the other, green with black spots on him with a white face.  
  
"Finally we found someone around this place," said Biyomon.  
  
"Excuse me can you tell me who you are?" asked Kari.  
  
"Certainly, my name is Cell. And this is my friend Frieza."  
  
"Cell and Frieza?!" said Pan.  
  
"You know them?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well no. But my Grandpa told me that Frieza was a cold hearted person who doesn't care about anyone, and Cell is an android who wanted to destroy Earth a long time ago. I thought my grandpa and dad killed you both."  
  
"What? You're Goku's grandkid?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well for your information, we are dead. This is Hell," said Cell.  
  
"I though Hell was more of a dreadful surrounding, not a peaceful surrounding," said Sora.  
  
"And since your Goku's grandkid, you and your friend are going to be stuck here forever!"  
  
"Not if we can help it! Are you ready Gatomon and Patamon?" said Kari.  
  
"You too Biyomon," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah," said the Digimon in unison.  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve into... Birdramon."  
  
"Patamon Digivolve into... Angemon."  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve into... Angewomon."  
  
"Oh look. One giant bird and two angel, what can you do to us," said Frieza.  
  
"This! HAND OF FATE!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
"METEOR WING!"  
  
They all fired their attacks, and Cell and Frieza dodged it easily.  
  
"I was hoping for something more challenging," said Cell, not amused.  
  
"You want challenging? We'll give you challenging. Birdramon Digivolve," said Sora.  
  
"Angemon, you better white steel armor Digivolve," said Kari.  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve into... Garudamon."  
  
"Angemon white steel armor Digivolve into... Zero-Angemon."  
  
"WING BLADE!"  
  
"HEAVENS CHARM!"  
  
"HEAVENS BLAST!"  
  
Pan also joined in and did a Masenko on them. Cell and Frieza got hit with the blast. But when the smoked cleared, Cell and Frieza were unscathed.  
  
"Dammit! Garudamon, Angewomon, you take on Frieza! Zero-Angemon and I will take on Cell," said Pan.  
  
"Okay," said the Digimon in unison.  
  
They all fought against their enemy. Sora and Kari are telling they're Digimon to not give up.  
  
"You fools, you cannot beat us, were already dead," said Cell.  
  
"Yeah, you cannot kill a person who is dead," said Frieza.  
  
They punched all the Digimon so hard, they De-Digivolved and Pan was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Pan are you okay?" said a worried Kari.  
  
"Yeah, but wish my grandpa and my dad were around."  
  
"Heh, you guys were so easy to beat," said Frieza.  
  
"Yeah, and now it's time to make you a permanent resident," said Cell opening his hand to make a final blow.  
  
Just then, a blond haired kid kicked Cell as hard as he could and he flew a few feet away. Then he grabbed Frieza's tail, swung him around, and threw him to a far distance. When Kari opened her eyes, she started to cry, not from sorrow, but from joy.  
  
"TK, is it really you?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yep, in the flesh, actually in the spirit. I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"TK!" yelled Patamon.  
  
"Hey Patamon. It seems like you have been taking care of Kari, like I told you too."  
  
"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well on the way here, I had some of King Yamma's fruit. It was very delicious. You guys were suppose to go to Heaven, not here."  
  
Just then Cell was starting to get up, and was giving TK a death glare.  
  
"Oh no, he's getting up. You guys better leave."  
  
"But TK, I want to be with you," said Kari.  
  
"We will. If you want me to be alive, though, you have to survive first. Here take this." He gave Kari the 4-star Dragonball. "Now leave!"  
  
Pan threw the capsule and it turned into a pod. Kari, Pan, Sora, and the Digimon went aboard it.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said Cell. "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Cell launched a Kamehameha Wave at the Pod. TK threw himself in the wave and the pod disappeared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The red pod parked itself near the other pod in Bulma's lab.  
  
"Hey, they're back," said Bulma.  
  
"So how was your mission," said Gohan.  
  
"It was great. We went to the afterlife. We took on some of your old enemies, but we took care of them," said Pan.  
  
"Also we saw TK," said Kari, sadly.  
  
"You did? How is he?" asked Matt.  
  
"He's doing great. He protected us from Cell and Frieza."  
  
"Well, speaking of TK, it's time to bring him back. We all found the rest of the Dragonball in the other dimensions. Let's wish him back," said Goku.  
  
"Yeah," murmured Kari with tears in her eyes and smiling.  
  
They all went outside and placed the Dragonballs in place. Just then, the Z-fighters can sense something around them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tai  
  
"I sense a great power and evil," said Goku.  
  
"It's up there!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Indeed there was a dark figure hovering above them. Staring at them, coldly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
This will get a bit interesting. And now its Robster's turn to write it. Take it away chum.  
  
  



	9. Part 17

Digimon GT: Part 17  
  
Previously, on Digimon GT, Kari, Pan, and Sora has come back with the last Dragonball. When they were about to make their wish, a dimensional vigilante, known as Gyrog came to the Z Warriors dimension. He boasted about killing Mirai Trunks and his time. Then, Gyrog started to destroy the city around Capsule Corp. Veemon and Wormmon turned into Imperialdramon. They went to an isolated area, to battle. Then, Gyrog threw some metallic seeds to the ground, and out came Metal Imperfect Cells. And now let the battle begin...  
  
"Everybody Digivolve," yelled Tai.  
  
But something was very different, instead of digivolving, some of them warp digivolved.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve into... Wargreymon."  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve into... Metalgarurumon."  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve into... Herculeskabuterimon."  
  
"Biyomon warp digivolve into... Pheonixmon."  
  
"Palmon warp digivolve into... Rosemon."  
  
"Gomamon warp digivolve into... Presiomon."  
  
"Gatomon warp digivolve into... Magnadramon."  
  
"Lopmon warp digivolve into... Kerpymon."  
  
The Digidestined were shocked to see most of their Digimon go to Mega.  
  
"Whoa, I wonder how most of our Digimon have gone Mega?" said Sora.  
  
"Maybe it's because we transferred some of our energy to your Digivices or D3s," said Gohan.  
  
"Well lets try if we can go Mega." said Yolie.  
  
They tried to make their Digimon go Mega but it didn't work.  
  
"Look's like that didn't work," said Cody.  
  
"Oh well. We might as well armor Digivolve."  
  
"Hawkmon armor Digivolve into... Shurimon, the samurai of Sincerity."  
  
"Armadillomon armor Digivolve into... Digmon, the drill of Knowledge."  
  
"Terriermon golden armor Digivolve into... Rapidmon, speeding Destiny."  
  
"I don't need to go Mega, I can go ultra," said Patamon.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve into... Angemon."  
  
"Angemon white steel armor Digivolve into... Zeroangemon."  
  
"Imperialdramon, go to fighter mode," said Ken and Davis in unison.  
  
"Imperialdramon mode change into... Fighter Mode."  
  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance, to become Gotenks and powered to Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"You guys will have to face all of us now," said Goku. "I'll take on Gyrog, while you guys take on these Metal Cells."  
  
"Right," they all say in unison.  
  
Goku flew to gyrog and threw some punches at him, while Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and the Digimon took on the Metal Cells.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon."  
  
"Masenko."  
  
"Kamehameha."  
  
"Distructo Disc."  
  
Some of those attacks destroyed at least three Metal Cells, but they were getting outnumbered. Some of Digimon attack with their attacks.  
  
"Terra Force."  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw."  
  
"Giga Shocker."  
  
"Starlight Explosion."  
  
"Roses Rapier."  
  
"Solo Blue."  
  
"Fire Tornado."  
  
"Heavens Judgement."  
  
"Positron Laser."  
  
"Heavens Blast."  
  
"Gold Rush."  
  
"Double Star."  
  
"Rapid Fire."  
  
With all the attacks combined from the Digimon, it only destroyed one.  
  
"Man this is going to be tough," said Matt.  
  
"Don't give up," said Davis.  
  
Goku and Gyrog made a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
"Phew, you're tough," said Goku.  
  
"Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet," said Gyrog.  
  
"What?"  
  
Gyrog kicked Goku's stomach, and punched him in the face. Zeroangemon saw that Goku is getting beat up badly, so he decided to help him.  
  
"Ice Saber."  
  
He grabbed out his sword and flew to Gyrog.  
  
"Heh, what a damn fool," murmured Gyrog. He flew to Zeroangemon, and punched him so hard in the chest, that the green glass in his chest shattered. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground.  
  
"Zeroangemon. NO!" yelled Kari.  
  
But Zeroangemon De-Digivolve back to Patamon. And he was unconscious.  
  
'Hmm, Gyrog is a bit too fast for me, and stronger too. And by that, the White Steel Digi-egg may be my only hope to beat him,' thought Goku.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, Sorry it took so long, because of school. Your turn pally.  
  



	10. Part 19

Digimon GT: Part 19  
  
Previously on Digimon GT, Goku was taking on Gyrog when he had an idea of using the White Steel Digi-egg, to have new battle attire. Patamon Digivolved to Seraphimon to help in the battle. Also helping in the battle were Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, Buu, and Ubuu. Gotenks distracted Gyrog, while Goku formed the Heavens Bomb. The remaining Metal Cells tried to help Gyrog, but he and they were caught in the white energy ball. Is this really the end of Gyrog, find out...  
  
  
A few minutes after the battle, Gotenks defused back to Goten and Trunks, and they all powered down.  
  
"That was some battle," said Goten.  
  
"You said it," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey grandpa, you look pretty cool in that armor," said Pan.  
  
"Heh, thanks," said Goku.  
  
"Lets go. I bet TK is begging to be alive now," said Kari.  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
When they were about to leave, a red beam passed Tai, Gohan, Vegeta, and the rest, until it hit Kari. Kari was gasping when it hit her, then she fell to the ground. There was a hole coming out of her back, and blood pouring from the wound.  
  
"No, Kari!" yelled Tai and Davis.  
  
When they looked back, to try to find where the beam started, they found the familiar blue creature, with Saiyan armor, with a red ruby on his chest.  
  
"Gyrog, no," said Piccolo.  
  
'Oh man I wished we had a senzu bean right now,' thought Krillin.  
  
"You thought you got rid of me that easily, huh," sneered Gyrog.  
  
Tai went on to checking Kari. She was groaning and coughing up blood.  
  
"Please Kari, please. No. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." yelled out Tai.  
  
Just then, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon started to glow.  
  
"Wargreymon..."  
  
"Metalgarurumon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve into... Omnimon."  
  
"It's Omnimon," said Matt. "haven't seen him since we fought Diaboromon a while ago."  
  
The Digi-Destined were amazed with the re-arrival of Omnimon, till Joe spoke up. "Kari needs medical attention, we need to get her back to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Alright, Matt, stay here with Omnimon, while I'll go with Joe and Kari," said Tai.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Pan, it's a good idea that you go, too. If Gyrog follows them, they may need you," said Gohan.  
  
"Right dad."  
  
Tai and Joe put Kari on Presiomon, and they and Pan went to Capsule Corp.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did," said Goku, who glared hard at Gyrog.  
  
"Well, that's the same thing Mirai Trunks said... when I killed his mother," said Gyrog.  
  
"You bastard," said Vegeta, in a low voice. That was MY wife!  
  
Goku powered up back to SSJ3, Vegeta and Gohan SSJ2, and Goten and Trunks SSJ.  
  
"I have a question, how did you get back?" asked Goku.  
  
"Easy, I just teleported to a different dimension. And I didn't go to any other dimension. Digi-Destined, I have a friend who wants to meet you," said Gyrog  
  
"Ha ha, long time no see Digi-brats," said the figure.  
  
"Grr... Daemon," said Ken.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Just then, a purple figure arrived in the scene.  
  
"Well isn't this a time for greeting," said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, it's East Kaioshin," said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Gyrog."  
  
"Ahh Kaioshin, so good to meet you."  
  
"You know him?" asked Ubuu  
  
"Yes, he's Bojack's twin brother," said Kaioshin.  
  
"He doesn't look like Bojack," said Gohan.  
  
"We were fraternal twins," said Gyrog  
  
"He destroyed many dimensions, and I'm here to stop him once and for all," said Kaioshin.  
  
"Heh, try and stop me."  
  
"I also brought some friends of mine," said Daemon.  
  
Five creatures arose from the ground.  
  
"First out of the bucket, he was Dr. Gero's back up creation, sort of resembles Frieza with the coloration of Cell, he is Cellza."  
  
"I will have my revenge," said Cellza.  
  
"Our second opponent, he is a being of darkness, he tried to destroy the Digi-destined, but failed. But now he has a second chance, he is Apocalymon."  
  
"This will be the beginning of the end," said Apocalymon.  
  
"The next person, or should I say Digimon. He was a legendary Digimon that was resurrected by one of the Dragonballs and six of the Digivices, but was killed by Zero-Angemon, and he Digivolved to a Superior Level, he is Death-Novamon."  
  
"Where is Zero-Angemon, cause I am new and improved," said Death-Novamon, with a blue flame surrounding him. "And ready to kill!"  
  
"Our fourth guest was as strong as Cell, but was defeated by an 12 year old boy. He is Gyrog's brother, Bojack."  
  
Bojack just give a big smirk on his face.  
  
"And our last challenger, he tried to destroy the Digi-Destined when he invaded Tokyo, then tried to destroy them a few years later, but was destroyed by the Digi-Destined's light and Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher, he is the consumer of darkness, Malo-Myotismon."  
  
"I'll kill you brats for sure this time," said Malo-Myotismon.  
  
"And that's not all." Daemon then cloned Gyrog. In the view, there were 10 Gyrogs looking at them.  
  
"The are 10 of me, but one real. You can't destroy all of me, unless you kill the real me. Which will me tough," said the Gyrogs in unison.  
  
"But doesn't being in a multi-form weaken you?" asked Goku.  
  
All of the Gyrogs laughed at this. "This is not much of a multi-form. Each of us are as strong as the original."  
  
"Goku, catch!" said Kaioshin. He tossed some ring to Goku.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's called the Terra Ring. It is an energy booster and has some kind of mysterious power. Wear it!"  
  
When Goku was about to wear it, all the Gyrogs attacked him straight on. He dropped the ring to the ground.  
  
"Screaming darkness." When Malo-Myotismon released his attack, Digmon, Shurimon, Hercules-Kabuterimon, and Pheonixmon all De-Digivolved. Cody, Yolei, Izzy, and Sora went to their Digimon.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Malo-Myotismon," said Yolei.  
  
"And this time, we have friends who are a million times stronger than you," said Cody.  
  
They began to fight each evil being in groups. Yamcha, Krillin, and Rapidmon took on Cellza. Goten, Trunks, and Kerpymon faced Apocalymon. The androids and Ominmon fought Death-Novamon. Buu, Ubuu, and Imperialdramon battles Daemon. Tien, Kaioshin, and Rosemon fought Bojack. And Vegeta, Piccolo, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon faced Malo-Myotismon. Gohan was in front of the Terra Ring and looked up at Goku.  
  
"Gohan, you wear it. Oof," grunted Goku  
  
Gohan nodded and put on the ring. When he did, he began to transform: first into a Super Saiyan, but his hair began to go down to his knees. He became a SSJ3, but it didn't stop there. Three white light beings came out of Gohan, and another three, and another three. There were 9 coming out of Gohan. Then, the white lights began to take form. One turned out to be the Great Saiyaman. The second was Mystic Gohan with the Z Sword. The other was teen SSJ Gohan with blue Gi. Then there's an 11 year old SSJ2 Gohan wearing Goku's Gi*. Then comes 11 year old SSJ2 Gohan, wearing Piccolo's suit. The next is 11 year old SSJ Gohan, wearing Saiyan armor**. Next, is a 10 year old Gohan, wearing his own Gi***. Then there's a 6 year old Gohan, wearing Saiyan Armor****. Finally, out comes 5 year old Gohan wearing Goku's Gi with a sword*****.  
  
*As seen in DBZ movie 9  
**He wore this during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Cell Sagas  
***In the Androids saga  
****As seen in the Frieza Saga  
*****Piccolo gave him these during his first training in the Saiyans Saga.  
  
The Digi-Destined and Z Fighters were in awe by seeing ten different Gohans.  
  
"Whoa, this is just like our Digimon back when we fought Malo-Myotismon in that weird dimension," said Davis.  
  
"Hold it right there Gyrog," all of the gohans said in unison. "You're not only a menace to the universe, but in all dimensions. Do you feel regret of the destruction you made?"  
  
"Well all those people have to pay for what they done," said the Gyrogs, when they punched Goku to the ground.  
  
"Oh, maybe they have a good reason. Like changing this world from becoming a nightmare!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! They have to pay the consequences. I feel no regret."  
  
"Then all I have to say to you is..." All of the Gohans powered up. "Just die!"  
  
Nine of the Gohans attacked the Gyrogs, while the real, SSJ3 Gohan went to Goku.  
  
"Dad, use that beam cannon you have, and try to shoot the real Gyrog and finish him," said Gohan. "I'll find him for you."  
  
"Sure, just be careful, I don't shoot you accidentally."  
  
"Right." Then the real Gohan joined the other Gohan's in the battle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During that time, Krillin, Yamcha, and Rapidmon took on Cellza.  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISC!"  
  
When Krillin launched his attack, it cut of his tail.  
  
"Ahh, I know you. You're that person who keeps cutting my tail off! Even with the hair you've got, I still recognize you," said Cellza.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Cellza was blasted from behind from Yamcha and Rapidmon, and Krillin cut his head off. After that, Yamcha disintegrated his head. All that was left was a headless body and a cut off tail.  
  
"Now that's over with," said Yamcha.  
  
"Not yet," said Krillin. "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
He shot a blast through Cellza, which disintegrated every part of him.  
  
"Good thinking," Ytamcha said with a smile. "You knew he could've regenerated, just like Cell in the Cell Games."  
  
"Yep."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now the Androids and Omnimon were fighting Death-Novamon.  
  
"Where is Zero-Angemon?!" said Death-Novamon. "I have a score to settle with him!"  
  
"I don't know about this Zero-Angemon, but you have to deal with us first," said 17.  
  
"Very well, you're nothing but typical humans. SUPER HEAT WAVE!"  
  
Death-Novamon released his attack, but the Android just launched at him. 18 kicked him in the stomach, and 17 punched him across his face. Death-Novamon flew a few feet away.  
  
"I don't understand. Why didn't my attack worked on you?!"  
  
"Because were Androids, we don't feel your heat," said 18.  
  
"In other words, you're nothing but a waste of our times," said 17.  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"Chill out. SUPREME CANNON," said Omnimon. Omnimon turned Death-Novamon into a giant icicle. "TRANSCENDANT SWORD!" In one swift motion, Omnimon brought his sword arm down on the ice statue and shattered it, turning it to Digidust.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tien, Kaioshin, and Rosemon were taking on Bojack.  
  
"I'm going to rule this universe, me and my brother Gyrog," said Bojack.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Kaioshin.  
  
"TRI BEAM!"  
  
"ROSE WHIP!"  
  
Bojack just blocked their attacks like they were nothing. "If that is the best you can do, you're doomed."  
  
Kaioshin appeared under Bojack and fired a beam, killing him.  
  
"I see some of our friends got rid of these zombies. There's only a few left," said Tien.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Kerpymon were taking on Apocalymon.  
  
"This will be easy," said Trunks.  
  
"Got that right," said Goten.  
  
"Heh," Apocalymon laughed. "We'll see. The kids forgot to tell you... I have all the attacks of their first enemies, from Devimon to the Dark masters! RIVER OF POWER!"  
  
Goten and Trunks fired their beams at Apoclymon's claws, and Kerpymon used it's Holy Hug to destroy his body. This only infuriated the villain more. "That's it. I'm going to destroy this damn universe. TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"  
  
"I don't think so. KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten launched his attack and made Apocalymon go into outer space. In space, his base disintegrated, destroying him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to the battle with Gyrog, Goku got out his twin beam cannon and tried to shoot at the Gyrogs, but has no effect.  
  
'Damn, this weapon is no good, and I have no more energy in me,' thought Goku.  
  
The Gohans and Gyrogs were fighting in the sky. The fight seems to be equal.  
  
"I don't get it. How come all the other Gohans have the same power level as a Super Saiyan 3?" said the Gyrogs.  
  
"Must be the power of the ring. Same strength, same speed, but different looks," said the Gohans.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ubuu, Buu, and Imperialdramon were fighting Daemon.  
  
"You guys will never win," said Daemon.  
  
"Oh yeah, take this. POSITRON LASER," said Imperialdramon, firing his arm cannon.  
  
Daemon wasn't impressed. "Heh, EVIL INFERNO!" Then there was an explosion, sending Imperialdramon flying. When the dust cleared, there was a bigger, darker, meaner version of Daemon standing before them all. His robes were gone, revealing his true form. "The kid gloves are off now!"  
  
Ubuu went charging for Daemon, but was paralyzed.  
  
"Foolish human, you think you can just brute force. Well, here's a taste of my force. EVIL INFER-!"  
  
Before Daemon fired his attack, Buu went in behind him and turned him into a fortune cookie. Ken and Davis went in front of Buu and Ubuu.  
  
"Whoa! That pink dude turned Daemon to a fortune cookie," said Davis.  
  
"Weird," said Ken.  
  
"Hey you can't do this to me! You can't," said a fortune cookie Daemon. "Ouch." Buu cracked open the forntune cookie and ate it.  
  
"So what does the fortune say?" asked Ubuu.  
  
Buu, being illiterate, just shrugged. Ken took the fortune and rwad it. "It says 'Luck will come during this battle.' Well so far we're doing good."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon were fighting Malo-Myotismon.  
  
"You fools," He laughed. "I'm going to send this world into darkness. This world will be consumed by pure evil."  
  
"Hold it right there. We're not going to let you send this world into darkness," said Piccolo.  
  
"Huh? Who are you? I never saw a Digimon like you."  
  
"I'm not a Digimon. I am a Namek."  
  
"You may enjoy my remodeling."  
  
Piccolo frowned. "I understand darkness. I was once pure evil, a part of another Namek known as Kami. I destroyed places, killed people. But there was one person who changed my life around. And that was Gohan. Whatever evil existed in me, is now gone. How about a one-on-one challenge Malo-Myotismon? If that is okay Vegeta, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon."  
  
"No," Magnadramon snarled. "He's mine! I owe him for all the pain he's caused me and for killing Wizardmon!"  
  
Malo-Myotismon blinked at her. "GATOMON?!"  
  
Vegeta got in front of Magnadramon. "Let the Namek have his fun," he said. "If he fails, you can go next."  
  
Seraphimon nodded in agreement. Magnadramon muttered. "okay... but he better kill him."  
  
"Okay you puny Namek, give me you best shot," said Malo-Myotismon.  
  
"My pleasure. And by the way, the name is Piccolo." Piccolo grew to the size of Malo-Myotismon. "I haven't pulled this stunt since I fought Goku that first time at the World tournament."  
  
"Even though you increased you size, you're still no match for me."  
  
"Don't underestimate your enemy. Remember, you were beaten by kids, right?"  
  
Malo-Myotismon tried to punch Piccolo, but Piccolo just jabbed him in the chest.  
  
"Grr, you'll pay for that. CRIMSON MIST!" When the mist were about to hit Piccolo, Piccolo just used his mouth blast, hitting Malomyotismon, also sending the mist back to him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm melting."  
  
"I told you not to underestimate me. That will be you biggest downfall. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
  
When the beam hit him, Malo-Myotismon turned to dark smoke.  
  
"You will all pay for this," said the smokened Malo-Myotismon  
  
"Everyone put your attacks to the smoke," said Seraphimon. "SEVEN HEAVENS!"  
  
"DRAON FIRE!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
"MAKEN-HA!"  
  
The dark smoke began to dissipate when the attacks hit.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku tried blasting the Gyrogs, but they ignored it, or swatted it away.  
  
'Oh man, if I only have more power,' thought Goku.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. They laid a bandaged Kari in a bed. Joe, Tai, Gomamon, Bulma, Bra, Pan, and Marron were watching her. Just then Bulma's computer started rumbling.  
  
"Huh what is that?" wondered Bulma.  
  
When she was going towards it, a white beam came out of it and went to its proper destination.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, Omnimon, and the others were looking at the Gyrogs and Gohans fighting.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help my brother err... brothers?" asked Goten.  
  
"No look. Goku is trying to blast the real Gyrog, and the fight seems to be even. So it would wise to stay and watch," said Piccolo.  
  
Then a white beam passed them and went to Goku.  
  
"Huh, what's that?" asked Trunks.  
  
The beam hit Goku, and he started to have visions.  
  
'I can feel their energy. This energy came from the Earths we've been through. This could destroy Gyrog, but which one. This maybe a one-chance deal,' thought Goku. He looked around carefully, and found the real Gyrog. 'Found him. That Gyrog has a bright red ruby, while the others are dull red. Hope I'm right.' "Great Saiyaman, look out!"  
  
The Great Saiyaman got out of the way, while that Gyrog looked down. Goku fired the blast and hit that Gyrog. His ruby began to crack. The other Gyrogs disintegrated and the other Gohans surrounded the real one.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA," shouted all the Gohans when they blasted him. Gyrog's ruby began to crack more.  
  
"Damn you all! I will teleport to another dimension, and come back and be stronger than before," said Gyrog. He began to teleport, but then another Kamehameha Wave was fired from the ground. Pan had returned.   
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............" Gyrog yelled out loud as his ruby was completely shattered. Then his body started to disintegrate and explode.  
  
In the ground, Goku's armor started to shatter, then it exploded and flew a hundred feet away. The Z-Fighters, Digi-Destined, and Digimon were in shock. The rest of the Digimon De-Digivolved, except Imperialdramon who changed back to his original mode. The Gohan clones disappeared and the real and the other Super Saiyans powered down. They all looked down the armor rubble, wondering if he's okay. Goku arose from the rubble and gave a silly smile. "I guess they don't make White Steel Digi-Eggs like they used to."  
  
"Alright we did it daddy!" yelled out Pan.  
  
"Yeah, this time, he's really gone," said Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan," said Kaioshin.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that ring, you have on your finger?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that is only good for one battle."  
  
"In other words, this is useless now."  
  
"Yep. And you won't be able to reach Super Saiyan 3 now, unless you train harder."  
  
"That's okay. Hey Pan, you can keep this."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Heh heh, well I'm going home to get changed and come back, alright?" asked Goku.  
  
"Sure," said Pan. "Don't be late."  
  
"I won't." He used his Instant Transmission and disappeared.  
  
"We better resurrect TK. If Kari doesn't survive, we have to wish her back too," said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, lets go. Before something bad would happen again," said Davis.  
  
The Z-Fighter began to fly away, and the Digi-destined and digimon went inside Imperialdramon. They all flew back to Capsule Corp. to bring back their friends.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay Rob. This will be the last chapter you will right for DMGT. Your Turn.


	11. Epilogue

Digimon GT: Epilogue  
  
15 years later in the Digimon Dimension...  
and  
102 years later in the DBZ Dimension  
  
in TK's Point of View  
  
'Well, we are finally back at Gohan's Dimension after all these years, we finally did, but about 100 years late. Unfortunately, many of our friends here have died, like Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and especially Gohan. It's really sad. So far we know that Pan is still alive, and she's 114 years old. We don't know who else are still alive. Right now we're in the Martial Arts Tournament with her, my wife Kari, and our son, Gohan. How did make it here again, I'll tell you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kari was carrying little Gohan in her arms, beforte she set him down to work on her computer. Just then, the computer was blinking white on the screen.  
  
"Huh? What's this. Umm TK, can you come here for a sec?" asked Kari.  
  
"What is it honey?" asked TK.  
  
"Our computer is blinking funny."  
  
"Uhh, hold on for a minute."  
  
TK got his D3 out and put it in front of the computer screen. The blinking white flash, has transformed into a stable window.  
  
"What did you just do TK?"  
  
"I just made this portal stable, and permanent in our computer."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yep, expect to see our old friends again."  
  
'We gathered ours and our child's Digimon, and faced our computer.'  
  
"Digiport open."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'When we arrived to Gohan's Dimension, but not what we expected.'  
  
"Huh, why is my computer, looking so funny?" wondered a young boy.  
  
Just then, three people and Digimon fell out of the computer.  
  
"Ouch grandma! These strange people and came out of my computer. And I think I may need a new one," yelled the boy.  
  
"Coming, coming. Oh have we met?" asked the old lady.  
  
"Hmm, I was thinking the same thinking the same thing," said Kari.  
  
"Hey, are your names TK and Kari?"  
  
"Yes we are," said TK.  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you remember me?!"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm Pan, remember now?"  
  
"Hey, yeah," said Kari. "Woah, you changed a lot."  
  
"So have you. Well, what have you guys been up too?"  
  
"Well, we're finally married, and we have a son. We named it after your father, Gohan," said TK.  
  
"Unbelievable. I already have a grandson now. His name is Goku Jr."  
  
"Hey how did you guys meet anyway?" asked Goku, Jr.  
  
"Oh we were kids, and had some great adventures together."  
  
"Wait a sec. What are you talking about? You're like a 114, and they're like 30."  
  
"You're 114?" said a shocked TK and Kari.  
  
"Yeah. We met 102 years ago. They came from another dimension. We battled Novamon and Gyrog together. Also, they're dimension's time is much slower than hours."  
  
"Oh, alright," said Goku.  
  
"So, if 102 years have passed, does that mean-"  
  
"Yes," said Pan cutting off TK. There was a sad look in her eyes. "everyone's dead... Including Piccolo."  
  
"Oh my. I can't believe that our friends here are died," said Kari.  
  
"That's not all. We haven't been able to contact the Briefs in a long time, that we stopped talking to each other."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When my grandpa fused with the Dragonballs, we didn't talk to each other that often. My grandpa was our link to them."  
  
"Then why don't we try to talk to them right now," said TK.  
  
"Well we've been busy, and they've been busy, you know."  
  
"Oh, can I see your computer Goku?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
When TK reached over the computer, he stabilized the Digiport.  
  
"There, now we can see each other anytime we want."  
  
"That's good," said Pan. "Oh, it's time for Goku to enter the Martial Arts Tournament today.  
  
"Cool, can we come?" asked Kari.  
  
"Also me," said Gatomon.  
  
"And me," said Patamon.  
  
"And don't forget me," said Salamon.  
  
"Sure why not. You all can come," said Pan.  
  
They all went to the car and went to the Martial Art Tournament.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Flashback*  
'So that's what happened. Oh I forgot to mention something, we're having another bundle of joy. Kari should give birth to him, in about a week or two.'  
  
The announcer just announced that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. to come and fight.  
  
'What did I hear? Did that announcer say Vegeta Jr.? So, I guess that Vegeta's descendent is fighting Goku. I think we'll talk to them after the tournament.'  
  
When Goku and Vegeta were fighting, they both transformed to Super Saiyans, and continued to fight.  
  
'Whoa, those kids can transform to Super Saiyans too huh?'  
  
Then, TK looked at Pan and she left, and went to the crowd.  
  
"Huh, where is Pan going?" asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know let's follow her," said TK.  
  
"Alright. Can you look after Gohan for us Gatomon."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You just go right ahead," said Patamon.  
  
"Thanks," said TK.  
  
'When we tried to follow Pan, we didn't find her. But up ahead we found something in the ground that surprised us.'  
  
"Look Kari."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Take a look at this."   
  
TK then hold up a white round object with small metallic wings on it.  
  
"Oh My God. It's the Digi-egg of Loyalty. Goku said he destroyed it a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, I guess Goku or someone else repaired this thing for us."  
  
'Heh, unbelievable. I think Pan saw Goku, since he didn't officially die. She explained her adventures with him as best she could: The black star dragon balls, Goku accidentally becoming a child again, traveling the galaxy, Bebi, Super Android 17, the Evil Shenrons, and that no more wishes would be granted here on earth. With all the adventures we have, we may have even more. Who knows what kind of adventures we would have. I just hope no one would get killed like me and Kari, especially now that Shenron doesn't grant wishes anymore. But we'll make sure that we would be able to stop those who would kill everyone to conquer or destroy everything.'  
  
The End  



End file.
